


Cynosure

by rtmutual (rigelrambles)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, ghost cib, ghosthunter james, not really romantic but can be if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigelrambles/pseuds/rtmutual
Summary: cy·no·surenouna person or thing that is the center of attention or admiration.





	1. News Reports

July 9th, 1989  
BOY CUT IN HALF FROM ROLLER COASTER—  
Major accident at local amusement park, Fantastic Funland. An unknown malfunction on their new roller coaster, The Cruncher, caused the death of a young man who was later identified as Clayton James. While there have been many injuries reported, there have been no other deaths. The accident will most likely cause the park to close. More details to come.  


July 16th, 1989  
PROTESTS CAUSE PARK TO SHUT DOWN—  
Since the death of Clayton James, Fantastic Funland has been surrounded by the protests of angry parents. They claim to be concerned over the safety of their children, and have since began to boycott the well known amusement park. Due to these boycotts, ticket sales have dropped for the park, which is now being forced to close. Whether or not the land will be rezoned is unknown.


	2. The First Two Audio Diaries of Many

“Day one.  
So, I’m dead. Don’t really know how that happened, but it did. I was on a roller coaster one second, and woke up with my body cut in half the next. Besides my clothes, the only thing I have left is my walkman and some headphones. Probably because I had them with me when I died, but is that normal? Do ghosts carry mementos with them to the afterlife? Anyways, I guess I’ll be recording audio diaries of any happenings around here to keep me from dying [chuckle] of boredom. Not like anybody will be listening though.  
—Cib out.”  


“Day two.  
I’ve tried leaving the park, but I can’t. It’s like there’s a wall or something blocking me yaknow? So, I guess I’m stuck here. Home sweet home. The park’s been pretty empty though. Whatever offed me probably caused the place to shut down.  
It’s kinda creepy being in an amusement park by yourself, but I’m probably not helping any. [Dry laugh]. With all the free time on my hands, I’ve decided to go exploring a bit, and I found an old office with what looked like a studio. There were tons of cassettes, which once I can figure out how to move shit, I will use. Anyways, I wanna save up as much tape as I can. I doubt there’ll be anything too interesting going on, so these will probably be few and far in between.  
Cib out.”


	3. A Most Curious Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a longer one boys

“Log number 0025. Date: July 6th, 1997.  
After intense research, I have discovered a site over 40 miles away with reported activity. According to my sources, the area had once been an amusement park known as Fantastic Funland. Apparently it shut down because a kid died there, and it’s rumored that his ghost haunts the abandoned park. I plan on doing more research before I check out the site, but I have a good feeling about this one. It just feels like there’ll be...something.  
End of log.”

James had always believed in the paranormal. Despite being laughed off about it, he never let anyone get him down, and never for a second did he doubt his beliefs. He grew up absorbing all the information he could, wanting to be surrounded with the supernatural. It was suffice to say he was determined in being a “ghost-hunter”. His determination however, did him well, and by the time he had graduated high school, James had the supplies and courage he needed to investigate his passion.

Just as he had said in his audio log, James had gathered enough research to search out the remains of what used to be a beloved theme park. When he arrived, he almost turned back, frightened at just the sight of the rusted rides which screamed in the wind. However, after taking a deep breath, James found the courage to jump the fence, officially entering the abandoned park. The situation was surreal in the sense that James was surrounded by the corpses of once loved rides.

With shaking hands, he pulled his camera out, and began videotaping his surroundings. The only sounds heard were rotting metal parts creaking in the wind, and James’ shuffling footsteps. While he was still on edge, his fear began to subside while he continued meandering throughout the area.

James’ eyes flickered to the abandoned teacup ride, where he had heard a distant clanging. A chill ran down from his head to his toes. The cups slowly creaked to life, leaving a distorted version of “Pop Goes The Weasel” to jingle through the speakers ominously. James wanted to run but his feet seemed to be planted to the ground. Terror shot through his heart, and he couldn’t help but feel as if this was all some nightmare rather than reality. Suddenly, an apparition appeared, glowing blue in semi-transparency. James opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out as hard as he tried. Surely, he was going to die wasn’t he? If the ghost wasn’t going to kill him, he was going to have a heart attack.

The apparition held the appearance of the torso up of a young man wearing a hoodie. It—he?—wore a set of headphones around his neck, most likely connected to a walkman of sorts in his pocket. In addition, he wore a headband around his dark, unruly hair.

“Heya!”He greeted with a wide grin. His voice was deep yet cheerful, suggesting before his death he was a rather happy kid of sorts. “What’s the matter?” he continued when James remained silent, “Cat got your tongue?”

James gulped, trying to regain enough courage for an attempt at speaking. “You’re a ghost.”

“Yeah, and?”

The ghosthunter couldn’t believe it. He was right, ghosts were real! Hell, he was talking to one right now! His fear quickly subsided to excitement, and he began to ask question after question to the dead boy.

“What’s it like? Being dead and everything?”

“You know that feeling you got when nobody showed up to your birthday party as a kid? It’s like that, except it never ends. Anyways, my name’s Clayton, but you can call me Cib. What’s yours?”

“James…,” he replied, hesitant to tell the ghost his name.

“Well, James, You’re my new friend. My only friend now that I’m thinking of it.” The last part of Cib’s statement came out as a dry chuckle.

James? Friends with a ghost? He could hardly believe it!

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you die?”

“Way back when this park was running, I was on a roller coaster when one of the bars came off, and well, you can see what it did to me.” Cib motioned to his disattached legs with a chuckle. “Thankfully it didn’t really hurt. Next thing I knew, I was transparent and people couldn’t see me unless I really tried to get their attention.”

As the night went on, James continued asking his new friend questions. “Can you move things around? Does anyone else know about you haunting this site?” Things of that nature. This went on until sunlight threatened the horizon, and James realized how late—or, early, rather—it had become.

“It was really nice meeting you Cib, but I gotta start heading home.”

“Yeah, alright. Come back again why don’t you?”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t until James got home later that night that he realized he had gotten all of his night on film.


	4. Nobody Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update? who knew...

James could hardly believe he had gotten the whole conversation with Cib on film. Hell, you could see Cib clear as day, and in no way did he look alive. This was all he needed for people to finally believe in ghosts. To believe in him. James was ecstatic. Without skipping a beat, he quickly compiled all of the footage together and edited it to make it a bit cleaner. Once this was finished, he burned it onto a DVD disk.  
He stared at the disk, prepared to mail it out to the local news station, but something stopped him. Perhaps he should tell Cib. After all, he is the star of the footage, isn’t he? James dismissed the thought quickly. Cib was dead, what did it matter what he thought? However, a small tug of guilt remained in his stomach. Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly packaged the disk and addressed it before sending it off.  
/:.:\  
Later that night, James decided to visit his new companion. “Cib! You’ll never guess what happened!” he exclaimed joyously as he entered the abandoned park. James didn’t know why he felt the need to tell Cib, but he decided to do so anyways.  
Cib appeared, floating without his legs, and look at James expectantly. “Well, what happened?”  
“Last night! I got everything on video! I got you talking and it’s a clear video! Do you know what this means? People will finally believe me!”  
“You video taped me?”  
“Well, yeah. That was my whole point of coming here; to get evidence of ghosts.”  
“Huh, interesting. Y’know James, just because I’m dead, doesn’t mean I don’t want any privacy.” While Cib’s voice showed nonchalance, James could tell he was rather annoyed.  
“Privacy?” James scoffed, “Like you’ve got anything to hide.”  
“You don’t understand, do you? Once that tape gets out, people are going to be flooding the place looking for not only me, but other ghosts that may live here, and you have no idea how they might react. Knowing how fucking stupid humans are, they might think we’re dangerous, and try to kill us!”  
“You say that like some ghosts aren’t dangerous.”  
“We’re not. We only act out in defense.”  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever, man I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later.” James stalked off, not knowing what he should have expected from the ghost.


End file.
